


doodle | Tradução/Translation PT-BR ✅

by Queen_von_Fantasien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Epístola, Fluff, Fofo, M/M, One Shot, Universo Alternativo - Humano, bem tumblr, romance epistolar, se conhecendo, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_von_Fantasien/pseuds/Queen_von_Fantasien
Summary: Alguém havia pegado um objeto afiado, uma faca, um galho ou algo do tipo, e gravado algumas letras levemente na madeira.DW, leu.(Em que Castiel inicia uma conversa sem palavras com um estranho.)Fanfic escrita por @kekinkawaii (no AO3). Apenas traduzindo para o Português Brasileiro. Tenho total permissão para isso.Fanfic written by @kekinkawaii (on AO3). Just translating to Brazilian Portuguese. I have full permission for that.Também postada no Wattpad.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	doodle | Tradução/Translation PT-BR ✅

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [doodle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213271) by [kekinkawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekinkawaii/pseuds/kekinkawaii). 



Estava ensolarado hoje. Bom para caminhadas.

Castiel colocou a xícara de chá nas mãos e soprou levemente na parte superior, observando o vapor se separar com sua respiração como um par de cortinas, revelando os raios de luz do dia que fluíam por sua janela. Ele podia ver um cardeal empoleirado no topo do carvalho em seu jardim da frente, vermelho escarlate e surpreendente. Se perguntou se faria um ninho ali, como no ano anterior. Ele esperava que sim: passarinhos sempre melhoravam seu humor naquelas tardes sombrias e cinzentas em que nada parecia dar certo e seu coração clamava pela companhia de alguém que não existia apenas no papel e tinta. Hoje o céu estava sem nuvens, mas por alguma razão ele ainda sentia aquela estranha mistura fervendo por dentro, um anseio agridoce por outra voz.

Sim. Uma caminhada foi uma boa ideia.

Ele passou algum tempo saboreando o resto do chá, antes de enxaguar a xícara na pia e pegar o sobretudo. O sol estava alto, mas havia chovido continuamente alguns dias antes, e as temperaturas estavam anormalmente baixas.

O ar da manhã o atingiu como uma saudação amigável de um conhecido, e ele inalou profundamente pelo nariz, saboreando o cheiro fresco de terra e grama. A trilha da floresta ficava a um minuto de caminhada, mas hoje ele demorou mais do que o normal, os passos diminuíram com o pensamento. O céu estava azul como um pintor, e ele só podia ouvir o som de suas botas esmagando as folhas perdidas na terra, sem vozes ou veículos à vista. Nos primeiros dias desde que se mudou para cá, tinha sido estranho, mas os anos foram passando, e Castiel tinha se acostumado mais ou menos com isso agora. Ele tinha vindo para desfrutar da tranquilidade do ar livre, amplificada pela falta de tráfego.

Ele avistou mais dois cardeais no caminho para a ponte, onde a trilha terminava em um emaranhado de arbustos retorcidos e grama alta e seca. A ponte parecia levar a lugar nenhum, terminando abruptamente com um conglomerado de ervas daninhas pontuadas por troncos caídos. Ele havia pensado em ir mais longe algumas vezes, mas sempre foi desencorajado pelo pensamento de carvalho venenoso, aranhas e cobras, e agora isso marcava o fim de sua caminhada diária.

Castiel pisou nas pranchas de madeira amolecidas pela chuva e foi até o meio, onde se encostou em um corrimão e observou o pequeno riacho borbulhando feliz, a água tão clara que ele podia ver através dela e localizar as rochas que ladeavam o leito do rio.

A madeira ainda estava úmida da chuva. Castiel alisou a mão ao longo da superfície áspera e de repente foi pego por uma saliência inesperada sob as pontas de seus dedos.

Ele olhou para baixo e viu que alguém havia pegado um objeto afiado, uma faca ou um galho ou algo do tipo, e gravado algumas letras levemente na madeira.

 _DW,_ leu.

Castiel sorriu inesperadamente. Ele já havia percorrido esse caminho mil vezes, parado aqui e passado as mãos na grade da ponte - e, no entanto, era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. A ponte ficava a quase quatro quilômetros das estradas de asfalto, e ele tinha visto um grupo ocasional de corredores de cross-country ou mountain bike, mas eles nunca parariam por tempo suficiente para fazer algo assim. Ninguém explorou isso profundamente na floresta. Quando morava na cidade, ele se deparou com placas de madeira vandalizadas com iniciais e desenhos desagradáveis de todos os tipos. Aqui, raramente via alguém tão longe nessas trilhas, muito menos um sinal de sua existência gravado no lugar.

Ele se perguntou quem seria DW. Porquê veio. Porquê de repente teve o desejo de deixar sua marca.

O mesmo sentimento tomou conta de Castiel, agora. Ele se sentiu compelido a responder, a cutucar aquele estranho chamado: Eu também estou aqui. Eu te ouvi.

Ele vasculhou os bolsos de seu sobretudo e achou com uma caneta esferográfica destampada, a tinta esvaziada anos atrás. Era perfeito, e ele sentiu uma excitação inexplicável crescer dentro de si quando posicionou a ponta ao lado das iniciais na ponte e com muito cuidado começou a trabalhar. Ele lutou com a primeira letra, sua curva o desafiando em sua suavidade, e seguiu os passos do estranho, simplificando-a em três entalhes agudos e rápidos de sua caneta. A segunda foi muito mais fácil, e ele a superou com apenas algumas curvas deliberadas.

Então, com o coração batendo um pouco mais rápido do que o normal, ele deu um passo para trás e olhou para seu trabalho.

Ao lado das marcas ousadas e tortas de _DW_ agora havia um _CN_ mais raso e menor.

Satisfeito, Castiel colocou a caneta de volta no bolso e correu os dedos pelas gravuras. Ele se sentiu bastante culpado por cortar a madeira, embora tivesse passado pelo menos mais de uma década desde que alguém deu seu amor e atenção à ponte velha e apodrecida, o que ficou evidente pela falta de manutenção durante o inverno, e o caminho trilhado lentamente encolheu mais e mais estreito a cada ano, cercado por hera e musgo coberto de vegetação.

Dessa forma, parecia que a ponte fazia parte de algo. Uma via de comunicação, após o seu transporte ter sido anulado e desfeito.

Ele voltou com um passo mais leve do que o normal, seu humor melhorado pelo obstáculo de sua rotina habitual, mesmo que tivesse sido apenas uma pitada de interação - nem mesmo uma, para ser justo. Era mais do que ele fazia há algum tempo, para ser perfeitamente honesto.

Ele estava ansioso para a caminhada de amanhã.

No dia seguinte, ele bebeu seu chá com um pouco mais de urgência do que o normal, quase queimando a língua no primeiro gole. Ele encolheu os ombros em seu casaco e saiu pela porta, dizendo a si mesmo para ir devagar e cheirar as flores em sua caminhada, para ouvir os pássaros e sentir o sol em seu rosto, mesmo que todas essas sensações fossem sentidas com mais abstração do que o normal, sua mente em outro lugar - especificamente, no parapeito da ponte.

Quando finalmente pisou nas pranchas, ele sentiu uma estranha decepção se instalando em suas entranhas ao ver que nada havia mudado. O mesmo DW. O mesmo CN. Ele se forçou a sair disso, balançando a cabeça em silêncio. Ele estava sendo irracional. Provavelmente era alguém falando em um desvio aleatório, sem se deixar abater pela aparência áspera e descuidada da trilha. Uma experiência única.

Ainda assim, isso não o impediu de traçar os dedos pelas quatro letras, sentindo uma pequena onda de companheirismo no toque.

Uma semana se passou.

O dia começou normalmente: banho, e-mails, chá, rabiscar irremediavelmente em papel de tela grossa e mexer em teclados em busca da inspiração que havia voado rapidamente para fora de sua mente por mais tempo do que ele conseguia se lembrar. Estava nublado hoje, com listras cinzentas no alto. Havia um ganso canadense em seu telhado. Castiel levou seu bloco de desenho para a varanda da frente, onde esticou o pescoço para ver o visitante, traçou um esboço tosco de sua silhueta no topo do papel, olhou para ele por um tempo, suspirou, então enfiou o bloco de volta no bolso interno do casaco. Não adiantava voltar para guardá-lo. Além disso, talvez ele visse aqueles cardeais novamente em sua caminhada.

O tempo ficou mais abafado quando ele alcançou a ponte e, quando pisou nas pranchas, o sobretudo parecia restritivo e opressor em seus ombros. Ele o desabotoou para deixar um pouco de ar sair e, inconscientemente, passou a mão pela superfície áspera da madeira - seca, agora.

Ele sufocou um ofego quando sentiu as novas marcas passarem por suas pontas dos dedos.

Ele olhou para baixo.

_OI._

Castiel sentiu o mesmo sorriso lutando para vir à tona em seu rosto. Duas letras, só isso. Mas foi esculpido com a mesma profundidade, as mesmas linhas tortas. É preciso ser conciso ao se comunicar por meio de entalhes, ele raciocinou.

A caneta ainda estava em seu bolso e ele distraidamente batia um ritmo contra a madeira enquanto ponderava a mensagem a escrever em resposta.

Ele estava prestes a levantá-la, preparando-se para um _OLÁ_ mais árduo _,_ até que uma ideia repentina o fez parar.

Antes que pudesse pensar um pouco mais, ele pegou seu bloco de papel, virou para o esboço mais recente - um bico escuro, as asas estendidas em uma aba preguiçosa. Ele agarrou o canto do papel e com um puxão firme, rasgou de forma limpa da encadernação.

A grade da ponte era sustentada por algumas vigas de madeira, uma delas logo abaixo das gravuras. Castiel embrulhou o papel, com o lado do desenho, em torno do mastro, dobrando uma ponta para que ficasse.

Ele se endireitou e, após um momento de reflexão, sublinhou o _OI_ original com uma linha nítida abaixo dele.

Ele tentou não se sentir estúpido por deixar um desenho aleatório para alguém que provavelmente nunca conheceria, que provavelmente nem veria o papel enrolado na viga, e que, mesmo que visse, teria a chance de encontrar só tinta - faixas de papel manchadas e encharcadas em vez do desenho de um ganso - por que ele deixou _isso_ de todas as coisas? Ficaria, por algum motivo estranho e inesperado, ofendido? Desconfortável? Perturbado?

Antes que ele pudesse pensar demais, num ímpeto Castiel se virou e correu para casa.

Ele tentou suprimir a esperança ridícula em seu peito quando, pelas próximas duas, três horas, durante toda a noite e virando para a manhã seguinte, nenhuma gota de chuva caiu.

DW provavelmente nem estava lá ainda, disse a si mesmo quando se aproximou de seu destino. Se os padrões do passado parecessem verdadeiros, eles não estariam lá por mais alguns dias - talvez até mais. Talvez nunca, e a segunda vez foi um acaso.

Mas o papel ainda estava lá, e havia algo nele que não estava lá antes. Castiel o destacou da madeira, alisou-o na grade e leu a mensagem.

_FOFO :)_

Estava escrito em uma caneta de gel azul escuro. Castiel virou o papel para descobrir que, por cima do esboço original, alguém havia dado ao ganso um par de óculos escuros azul marinho e um sorvete de casquinha de mirtilo preso a uma asa estendida.

Castiel ficou envergonhado ao descobrir crescendo nele uma estranha sensação de agitação que não era totalmente diferente de asas, como se o ganso tivesse decidido morar dentro de seu estômago.

Ridículo. Ele repreendeu a si mesmo. Ele nem conhecia a pessoa. (Ele ignorou a voz que lhe disse que era uma caligrafia fortemente masculina, e assim os colocou bem na preferência de Castiel. Ignorou o magnetismo bizarro de uma palavra singular, o fascínio inesperado nas duas letras simples.) Ele ficou lá por um momento, debatendo sobre o que fazer.

Ele estava mantendo um lápis 2B dentro do bolso, bem ao lado da esferográfica sem tinta; tinha colocado naquela manhã, mentindo para si mesmo e minimizando isso como um gesto casual e nada mais. Agora, ele o tirou, pingou a ponta da borracha contra o papel (agora ligeiramente amarrotado) por um momento, depois começou a desenhar.

Foi áspero e repentino, um pensamento incompleto emergindo no papel enquanto seu lápis corria pela madeira irregular e deixava linhas trêmulas na folha.

Quando ele terminou, havia um esboço de sua casa sob o pássaro, junto com um pouco mais - as telhas estampadas em seu telhado, sua janela com um vaso de plantas no parapeito, o velho tapete de boas-vindas desalinhado que ele tinha pretendido substituir há anos, mas nunca chegou a fazer.

Ele o virou de volta, rabiscou um rápido _obrigado_ abaixo da mensagem e o devolveu a sua página inicial.

_VAMOS LÁ, CARA. VOCÊ ESTÁ ME FAZENDO PASSAR VERGONHA._

Do outro lado: um desenho desajeitado de um boneco levemente glorificado ao lado da casa de Castiel, completo com cabelo de palha e um sorriso de meia-lua pegajoso e desdentado. Um cara, então, a julgar pelo torso em bloco. Sua camisa era cruzada com flanela e suas botas eram grandes demais.

 _desculpe_ , Castiel escreveu, e acrescentou a si mesmo, sentado nos degraus da varanda da frente com uma caneca de chá nas mãos, o vapor subindo e obscurecendo suas feições. No gramado, ele desenhou um grande carvalho e, nos galhos, acrescentou o cruzamento de um ninho, com um pássaro voando a centímetros de distância.

Castiel tinha uma nova rotina.

Eles estabeleceram algum tipo de relacionamento calmo e anônimo. Castiel vinha de manhã e deixava uma mensagem para DW ler no final do dia. Na manhã seguinte, ele voltaria para encontrar um acréscimo: um comentário, uma resposta, outra pergunta pressionada de volta para ele receber. Coisas pequenas, quase sem importância um sobre o outro, mas cada palavra dava a Castiel uma emoção aconchegante e despreocupada. _TINHA A MELHOR TORTA DE CEREJA HOJE. VI O NOVO FILME BOND - SEM APARELHOS SUFICIENTES. QUASE ESCORREGUEI AQUI - CUIDADO ONDE PISA!_

Castiel iria retaliar com o seu próprio. _Eu fiz um strudel de maçã hoje. terminei uma coleção de contos escritos por hp lovecraft. vi dois chapins e um pica-pau no caminho para cá._ Sempre com mais um detalhe adicionado ao desenho, sejam alguns traços ou uma criação completamente nova. Castiel desenhou um par de óculos de armação de metal no alto da testa, DW desenhou um logotipo da ACDC em sua camiseta e, a cada dia, o véu que cobria o outro era levantado por uma fração de centímetros, palavra por palavra e linha por linha.

Castiel se sentiu particularmente introspectivo em uma manhã ventosa, demorando muito para sombrear os painéis de suas telhas, adicionando um pouco de detalhe à perspectiva aqui e ali. Após sua partida, ele observou uma folha solta de papel dançando na brisa e imaginou que fosse uma saudação, um aceno alegre de mão.

 _VOCÊ É UM ARTISTA? VOCÊ É MUITO BOM._ No desenho, DW agora tinha olhos sorridentes e polegares protuberantes para cima.

 _não, um escritor na verdade. e você?_ Castiel adicionou uma pilha de livros ao lado de onde ele estava sentado nos degraus da frente.

 _MECÂNICO. VOCÊ ESCREVE ALGUMA COISA QUE EU CONHECERIA?_ DW tinha um rabisco de tinta recém-florindo em suas mãos, rabiscos espalhados em suas calças: óleo de motor.

 _a não ser que você goste de física quântica. um mecânico? você gosta de trabalhar com carros?_ Castiel acrescentou uma chave inglesa nas mãos de DW. Mais algumas nuvens, um sol no céu.

 _DROGA._ Escrito com uma seta apontando para as palavras _física quântica,_ que estava circulada em grandes loops fáceis e cercada por pontos de exclamação. _NOSSA SIM - VOCÊ DEVE VER A MINHA BEBÊ EM ALGUM MOMENTO._ Um desenho desajeitado de algo vagamente com rodas. Um carrinho de bebê?

 _você tem um filho?_ Castiel desenhou um pequeno humano ao lado de DW, segurando sua mão e chupando seu polegar.

 _HAHAHA NÃO EU QUIS DIZER O MEU CARRO._ O minúsculo humano foi riscado com uma única barra, e o carrinho que acabou por não ser um carrinho, afinal se alongou em uma estrutura mais detalhada, curvas elegantes e linhas emergindo da forma.

 _interessante._ Sentindo-se culpado pelo erro, Castiel apagou cuidadosamente o desenho de uma criança e transformou a barra de tinta que permaneceu em uma leve brisa, enviando uma rajada de folhas em cascata sobre DW.

_EU NÃO ESTOU NAMORANDO NINGUÉM AGORA, NA VERDADE. VOCÊ?_

Nada adicionado ao desenho desta vez. Castiel não tinha certeza do que precisava ser adicionado, de qualquer maneira. Ele olhou para o esboço que agora era uma imagem completa, até o relógio de pulso em seu braço e o telefone no bolso de DW, pedaços e pedaços de suas vidas entrelaçados no papel. Estava tão completo como se sempre fosse assim.

Castiel olhou para a mensagem por um longo tempo e então mordeu o lábio nervosamente enquanto escrevia sua resposta.

_eu também não._

Castiel acordou em um quarto abafado e escuro, e o barulho revelador da chuva do lado de fora da janela de seu quarto.

Ele ficou lá por um momento, sorrindo com o som reconfortante, até que um pensamento o atingiu e o sorriso foi apagado de seu rosto.

Ele se levantou da cama e puxou a cortina para o lado. A chuva estava pesada e forte, caindo pela janela em grossos riachos. O pavimento foi escurecido por um preto calcário, e a grama foi quase achatada com a força do vento.

Castiel não fez seu chá. Ele agarrou o casaco, saiu correndo e correu rua abaixo, passando pela entrada da floresta, os sapatos chapinhando na terra alagada e escorrendo para as meias, todo o caminho até a ponte, até ficar encharcado, o cabelo grudado para sua testa, e respirando com dificuldade.

O rolo de papel havia sumido.

Castiel olhou para a viga de madeira vazia por um longo tempo, pensando que parecia estranhamente, totalmente, nua. Gotas de chuva escorrem por seu nariz e pingaram de seu queixo.

Ele deu um passo à frente e correu os dedos ao longo do par de iniciais que começaram tudo, sentindo uma pontada dentro do estômago.

_Tudo o que é belo acaba sendo arruinado._

Ele viu essa frase em um filme em algum lugar, flutuando da periferia escura e silenciosa de sua memória. Ele observou as ondas de água se formarem no riacho maior, círculos cada vez maiores até que finalmente desapareceram. Uma minúscula truta cinza espirrou rio abaixo, energizada pela chuva. Castiel foi para casa.

Parou de chover mais tarde naquele dia.

Castiel estava sentado em sua mesa com sua caneca de chá de pintura, na frente de seu laptop, tentando se convencer de que se não fizesse nada seu artigo se escreveria sozinho, quando a campainha tocou.

Ele franziu a testa. Não se lembrava de pedir nada.

Ele tomou um gole longo da xícara, deixando o calor se instalar em seu estômago, antes de colocá-la sobre a mesa e se dirigir para a porta.

Ele a abriu e, por um momento, apenas ficou ali parado.

O homem do outro lado da porta olhou para trás por um minuto, a expressão suavemente parecida com a de um cervo nos faróis, antes de tossir e limpar a garganta, desviando o olhar.

"Oi", ele disse. Sua voz era áspera e suave ao mesmo tempo, como areia do deserto.

"Posso ajudar?" Castiel disse, perplexo e tentando não encarar. Em sua defesa, fazia anos que não falava cara a cara com alguém que não fosse seu editor, e essa não era uma boa maneira de voltar a fazê-lo. Ele se sentiu como se tivesse sido jogado nas profundezas de um poço depois de anos em um verão alto e seco, e a água era o verde mais verde que ele já tinha visto.

"Sim, hum. Ok, isso vai parecer muito estranho." O homem esfregou a nuca com a mão. Quando ele a removeu, Castiel notou uma faixa preta ao longo do polegar. Óleo de motor, ele pensou, e sentiu como se alguém tivesse dado um soco no estômago.

O homem vestia flanela vermelha em vez de azul tinta-gel. Nesse ponto, ele deve ter percebido o olhar perplexo no rosto de Castiel também, porque ele fez uma careta e deu um passo para trás.

"Ah, merda", disse ele. "Eu sou muito ruim nisso."

"Ruim em quê?" Castiel disse.

O homem tirou algo do bolso e Castiel sentiu o sobressalto até os dedos dos pés. Era inconfundível, os rabiscos de tinta azul e curvas de grafite parecendo brilhar na luz cinza turva.

"Só...," ele murmurou, seu rosto ficando levemente rosado e fazendo as sardas em suas bochechas se destacarem. Ele empurrou o papel para Castiel.

Castiel o desenrolou.

_eu também não._

_QUER MUDAR ISSO PRA NÓS DOIS?_

Ele o virou. O boneco palito segurava um buquê de flores mal desenhadas em uma das mãos e, ao lado dele, havia um pequeno desenho de um coração.

"Eu só não tenho as flores" o homem disse.

Castiel não conseguia falar.

"Eu sei, é realmente estranho", o homem deixou escapar antes que Castiel pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "Eu nem sei o seu _nome,_ mas é como se eu te _conhecesse_. Pelo menos - pelo menos um pouco. E eu sei com certeza que quero te conhecer mais. E eu só, ontem à noite estava começando a chover, então eu levei o desenho para casa, e então me deparei com sua árvore com o ninho de pássaros e o tapete de boas-vindas e as telhas no telhado, e parecia tão família, e, não sei, eu apenas senti como se eu realmente, realmente, quisesse ver você. Porra, por favor, não pense que sou assustador."

O homem torceu as mãos, parecendo angustiado e esgotado, com uma pequena centelha de esperança frágil piscando em seus olhos.

"Qual o seu nome?" Castiel perguntou.

O homem parecia assustado. "Dean. Dean Winchester. "

Castiel sentiu um sorriso se espalhar em seu rosto. "Olá, Dean. Sou Castiel Novak. "

Dean piscou, e então ele pareceu perder algumas toneladas em seus ombros, o rosto brilhando como o sol saindo de uma tarde chuvosa. "Ei, Cas", ele disse suavemente.

Ninguém nunca tinha chamado Castiel assim antes. Gabriel o chamara de Cassie, mas apenas como uma provocação para irritá-lo. Ele provavelmente iria fazer uma festa sobre isso. Castiel gostou da maneira que soou vindo de Dean.

"Então", disse Castiel. "E agora?"

Dean não parava de sorrir para ele. "Quer dar um passeio? Eu conheço uma trilha incrível a poucos minutos de distância. Tem até uma ponte e tudo. "

"Isso parece ótimo", disse Castiel.

Dean sorriu. "Então vamos."

Castiel correu de volta para dentro para colocar o casaco. Ele terminou o chá em dois grandes goles.

Quando Dean escovou casualmente seus dedos ao longo de Castiel, Castiel agarrou a mão de Dean e segurou firmemente. Dean apertou de volta, e Castiel ouviu os cardeais cantando por todo o caminho rua abaixo.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: A citação "Tudo o que é bonito acaba arruinado" vem do filme The Half Of It da Netflix [ título traduzido para Você Nem Imagina aqui no Brasil].
> 
> N/T: Eu ainda não assisti esse filme, então deixei na tradução literal 👍
> 
> vocês não acham essa fic bem tumblr? meio poética e coisa assim. Ou talvez não e seja um pensamento maluco da minha cabeça
> 
> É isso. Até amanhã com mais uma tradução e destiel :)


End file.
